Field of the Invention
The application relates to a touch panel assembly and a portable electronic device, and more specifically relates to a capacitive touch panel assembly and a portable electronic device using the capacitive touch panel assembly.
Description of Related Art
Recently, along with the rapid development and application of information technology, wireless mobile communication, and information appliances, various information products have changed from using conventional input devices, such as key boards or mice, to using touch panels as the input device in order to improve convenience and to achieve the targets of lighter weight and better humanization.
In current industry, shortcut keys or hot keys are usually disposed at the peripheral regions of the touch panel. Accordingly, the user presses the hot keys to quickly open a corresponding and commonly used function, so as to shorten the time needed to search and open such function and to improve the convenience in use. Moreover, in order to make the keys have light-emitting characteristic, a backlight module is usually disposed under the keys, wherein the backlight module has a light guide plate, and a light source is disposed at a side of the light guide plate, such that the light beam emitted by the light source is transmitted to the entire light guide plate so as to make the keys emit light. However, a layer of backlight module is needed in this configuration so that the thickness is correspondingly increased, and the cost of the light guide plate is high so that the reducing the production cost is difficult.